Unraveled Fates
by Ice Sound
Summary: Harry potter and Hermione granger are two four year old abused kids living in two different sides of town but are connected by a soul bond and are waiting to be rescued. Manipulative dumbledore, weasley bashing. rated for abuse. animagus transformation
1. Chapter 1

Unraveled Fates

Chapter 1- Revealing the torture

"YOU FREAK, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? THE SAUSAGES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DARK BROWN NOT WITH BLACK SPOTS" shrieked Aunt Petunia while stabbing a fork in the 4 year old boy's hand.

This black haired, scrawny small boy bit his tounge to keep from screaming. He could not see what was wrong with the sausages they were a golden brown right now and still needed to cook for a few minutes to become dark brown. Then something happened that he did not understand right as he was wishing that the sausages would be perfect today and suddenly the sausages turned the perfect shade of brown and whats more the number of sausages in the pan increased twice the amount.

"Wow" he said, still looking amazed at the pot.

"What do you mean 'wow' boy, and WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SAUSAGES" she said looking at the pan, her eyes widened and started pointing to the pan

"VERNON, Vernon he's done it again!" as her hhusband came lumbering through the kitchen

"BOY, BOY COME HERE RIGHT NOW"

"what did I do?" he whispered, shaking the blood from his fork wound dripping down his broken and scabbed left arm.

"DONE'T TALK BACK TO ME, BOY. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHHAT YOU DID!" he said

"oh no, please done't. I- I w-w-on-n't do it again" but he knew it was no use to plead to his uncle and he cowered to the floor as his uncle took his belt out.

"HAH, IF WE LISTEN TO FREAKS LIKE YOU, WE WOULD HAVE NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US" she laughed

The 4 year- old lay writhing on the floor as his uncle started beating him over and over again, he then dragged and kicked the boy down the hall and into his cupboard and locked it.

" BOY I AM STILL NOT DONE YET AND NO FOOD FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK IF YOU ARE GOOD" he shouted from the other side of the door.

The boy silently let tears fall down his face. He was used to the beatings his uncle gave him and he was starved to much to think that starvation was a punishment. The only way he knew what his name was Harry Potter was from seeing his school records,

"Not that it mattered anyway" he thought "not even the teachers call me by my name".

He tied most of his bleeding wounds with his only other set of clothes. He wished that somebody would come and take him away or somebody would look at him as someone more than a freak. As he was a child he thought that if he wished a lot of times his wish would come true. Wiping his tears he noticed how he had nightmares in his sleep as well as when he was awake. He never could understand his dreams of screams and green light. And he did not understand how people across the world were writing pages of fanmail to him because of the light. And he did not understand how right as he fell asleep a bushy haired little girl woke up from a nightmare about a fat man beating a small raven haired boy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Unraveled Fates

Chapter Two-the other side of town

Hermione sat in bed gasping with sweat soaking on her forehead, as it leaked down the side of her head she felt a shock of pain on her face

"Owch" she said as she got up from her place on the carpet and moved towards the mirror holding her cheek and checking around to see if anyone was looking at her. When she looked at the full length mirror in the third empty bedroom of he house she looked at her self. She saw a small pale girl with a mound of bushy hair on her head. Her face was covered with scratches and her ears were more like cauliflowers as they were pinched so often in the day. She sighed at the source of the pain on her face the three brown swollen and rough burn marks she had gotten from having her face forced on the hot stove as a birthday present earlier that same day.

The girl was much more mature than most girl 3 times her age, the gift of the rebellious streak in her. The reason that she sneaked out everyday to the library to read which was the same exact thing that her step dad hated She turned around and tried to go back to sleep and could not help thinking about the boy in her dreams she wondered if he was real but decided against it

"How could I see somebody else's life?" she whispered "when I can't even take care of my own"

"And anyways his life is almost the same as mine so it can't even be true" she said rationally.

That was the kind of person she was, logical rational and gave full loyalty to someone he trusted. She knew her step dad was not to be trusted especially when her father had suddenly died of heart failure when he was famous around doctors for having the healthiest heart for his age maybe that was why he had died the same day they had moved from Australia.

"HEY SLUT, COME DOWN HERE FOR A SECOND!" her guardian called

Hermione's eyes had tears threatening to fall. Her fathers early morning calls hurt a lot but she did not want him to see her weak so she angrily wiped away her tears and went down.

The tall weasel- faced man stared at her come down with a stone hard face and smirked, "COME QUICKLY, AND INTO THE RELEIF ROOM. DON'T STAND AROUND AND SHOW OFF A BODY THAT YOU DON'T HAVE, WHORE."

She silently went into the bathroom, which the man had named relief room not for the toilet but for the activities that held place on it's floor.(don't worry, I am not planning on making this m-rated yet)

"Take it off and lay down" he growled

Hermione shuddered and took her clothes off and lay own on the floor waiting for her torture. The man, as he was unfit to be called father, took of his belt and started whipping her with it and telling her to turn around halfway though through the ordeal. She was soon dripping with blood as her old scabs opened up.

"finally, my wrist cramp has gone" he sighed "now it's bathing time"

He filled up the tub with scalding hot water, picked her up and dropped her in. Hermione screamed quietly, she could not scream as loud as she wanted as her throat was damaged both her throat and body hurt very badly. If it had not hurt so much she would have remembered how the small boy in her dreams went through the same torture almost everyday as well.

**Sorry, that the chapters are so short, I'll try to make them longer next time**

**Do you think I should make this M-rated after this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Unraveled Fates

Chapter 3- The magical guardians

"Sit down, my friends" said the headmater with his trademark grandfather twinkle.

The two men in the room had such foreboding looks on their faces and did not look like 'friends' at all

"We are not here for a cup of tea and biscuits, professor" the light-haired, weary looking man said "we are here asking for Harry"

"Yes, why isn't he here?" the handsome black- haired inquired "you said you would find him TODAY"

"Calm down, Sirius. Remus, I am afraid that we won't find him anytime soon. I have checked the places that I have left him and I could not see any sort of trace of him living there for the past few months."

"WHAT, YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM" they both exclaimed

"No, no, no. don't worry I had almost the same reaction as you to the Dursleys. So I checked in my penseive to see if I had arranged for Harry to have his foster home replaced. And I found a memory where at Harry's fourth birthday Madame Maxine would take custody of him" Dumbledore explained

"Can you at least tell us the Dursleys address?" Sirius pleaded, he really wanted to see some sign that his godson was living and had a good childhood

"I am afraid not, Sirius" Dumbledore sighed "there is a charm on it that prevents one from telling another the address."

"The same on on Hera, Ruby, and Paula?"

"I am afraid so Remus, I am afraid so" Dumbledore answered

"Well, if that is all you have to say than I am afraid that we should leave now, right Sirius?"

Sirius was pondering over Harry's guardianship and asked "Um, headmaster the reason harry went to the dursleys was because of the blood protection lily gave him after the sacrifice then how come right now he can go to that Maxine woman instead of us who actually know Lily and James?

"Sirius, you are getting to curious for your own good, do you think that I want to hurt harry? I am trying to protect him. Time will give you the best answers."

And as he said that he pulled his wand out from under his desk and erased the question from his mind and filled it with loyalty and trust towards him.

"well now that your questions are answered I suggest you might find that it will do good to yourselves to leave"

"Oh, yes headmaster" as the two wizards flooed out of the place and into 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place'


	4. Chapter 4

Unraveled Fates

Chapter 3- Dudleys birthday

" *YAWN*, wow, that must be the only dream I've ever had!" he gasped "and it was great,the girl seemed really nice in the mirror and she was pretty as well, except she seemed to look like me, didn't she? I feel bad for her she seemed to be having hurts all over her face. I hope she is real but I don't wish she looked like me either, but maybe she….."

"GET UP, GET UP RIGHT NOW. IT IS DUDLEY'S BIRTHDAY. AND I AM TELLING YOU RIGHT NOW FREAK IF YOU DO ANYTHING WRONG YOU'LE WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN" Aunt petunia screeched.

Harry got up wondering why Aunt Petunia had not lost her voice long ago after shouting every single minute like this.

"Maybe she practiced on Mother as well" he said as he got out of the cupboard

Right then Dudley came lumbering down the stairs yelling very loudly:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, I AM GETTING LOT'S OF PRESENTS AND THE FREAK IS GETTNG WHIPPED, NOW I AM FIVE AND HE IS STILL FOUR AND I WILL PUCH ALL HIS GUT'S OUT AND PLAY WITH MY PRESENTS…….."

While uncle Vernon was yelling for him to come to the kitchen with his belt ready in his hand and Aunt petunia was shrieking for him to cook breakfast. And in his mind he felt a sudden instinct to go outside that door and to never return.

"I- I think I am going to die today or something like mum and dad" he whispered "maybe I should leave and go somewhere like Tellitubies land, yah"

After saying that he bolted out of the door and started running as fast as he could down the street. His glasses fell of his face and he quickly turned around and picked them up to see uncle Vernon running towards him saying

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE TODAY BOY, I STILL WANT TO GET MY PAY CHECK"

But Harry kept on running and turned at the curb and right in front of him he say a pale face and bushy brown hair running very fast in front of him. He was so intent on trying to see her face that he did not even notice when an old bearded man with funny clothes appeared and said

"ImmoBulus…StuPefy"

That was all he saw before he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Same Day

Hermione/Dumbledore

Daniel granger was slowly moving the bottom of the pan towards her chest. He had found her library book under the mattress.

"WHORES LIKE YOU ARE UNDER ME, UNDERSTAND. YOU ARE TO STUPID TO READ UNLIKE ME. TODAY YOU ARE SERIOSLY GOING TO GET THE BIGGEST BURNINGS OF YOUR LIFE!"

Hermione stood in front of him with a cold stare on her face and hands on her hip looking very strong, as if the fact that she was going to get burnt with white hot metal did not effect her. But on the inside she was crying and begging to herself to run away and get somewhere where she would not be hurt like this; to someone like herself.

Suddenly she heard a loud blasting noise coming from her, the pan in front of her heart was two millimeter away and she felt herself zooming out of the place to god knows where. She felt like she could not breathe but this effect was oddly comfortable to her.

"Maybe because that monster kept on making me breathe under the water." She thought

!THUMP! and she lay in a crumpled heap on someone's lawn. Right then she heard a low voice shout

"NO YOU DON'T BOY, YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE"

She saw a boy around her age with black hair zooming past her at a great speed. As her eyes followed him she had a sudden blast of words flowing through her brain: *PROTECT*… *FIND*…*PHROPHECY*… *LOVE*…*DESTROY*… and many others she could not quite make out. Then as the boy turned at the curb she got another message *FOLLOW, LEAD* and her legs started cutting through the grass as she tried to catch up with the boy. She was surprised to find that she was already with him before he had gone to the other side of he curb.

"I don't run that fast, do I?" she asked herself.

As she was running she saw in front off her a tall, old man with an even taller beard gliding towads them with an annoyed expression she had seen to many times on Daniel's face. He took out this light brown colored stick and yelled

" ImmoBUlus…… StuPefy…..OblivIAte"

**For those that did not know the first three chapters were representing the same day and the ones representing Dudleys birthday happen exactly two months after the third chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Unraveled Fates

Chapter 6- Dumbledore's day

Albus Dumbledore was having a great day. He had woken up at twelve and had found out that Minerva Mcgonagall was ill. His appointment with Sirius and remus was rescheduled to next week. He had his favorite breakfast with eggs, toast and lemon drops (the untainted ones of course). He had a great lunch as well and was relaxing after successfully dealing with molly weasley about love potions and a check of free school supplies for bill's seventh year.

Then at exactly 6 o'clock (the time of the founders births) he heard an alarm siren wailing. Covering the video of the of the current activities in the girls prefect's shower room with the removable Phineas Nigellus portrait, he immediately went over to the Armando Dippet portrait and saw a video of an emotion exchange between both Harry and Hermione. It seemed as if hermione's accidental magic of transporting to get away seemed to give harry the same instinct of running away.

"oh dear, we can't let them meet each other can we? And I need to get harry away from that alley. Remus might spot him. Great, Hermione caught up with harry, what happened to the shields? I have to intervene somehow. Ah, I got it. Excuse me, Mr. Dippet." He mused.

As he moved the wand over his body he turned into a water figuire and entered the video.

"How could that Dursley pig let harry out? , he won't be able to count on any pay check for the next few weeks" Dumbledore thought

"ImmoBUlus…..StuPefy, .. OblIviatE" he exclaimed.

"Shit, now that idiotic healer Pomfrey is going to come over and try to heal them. I really should remove that "teacher offensive magic" alarm someday.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, ALBUS!"

* * *

"Headmaster, they are too young for a bond like this, you should have reported to me immediately after discovering them, it has gotten dangerous and i ill not allow you to bring them back to their homes either, if you can call them homes look at the states of both children their injuries are horrible."

"Good" Dumbledore thought "just another chance to make them weaker"

" I am very sorry for this incident, poppy" he apologized "but I am sure that with your amazing healing abilities you'le be able to compensate for my carelessness towards this matter"

Madame Pomfrey's cheeks reddened a bit and she was glad to use the fact that Harry and Hermione had both woken up as a distraction.

"Oh, you poor dears. Hello sweetums, please eat this medicine." She pleaded

Hermione eyes shot open and at the sight of a grown up before her asking her to eat a liquid she had never seen before, she had started to cry and whimper and harry just scooted away from her with eyes wide. When she started to prod the spoon against their mouths, both children stood up on the bed and started to run. As they did both of their little bodies brushed against each other. Both of them heard a song by a phoenix saying:

_Two children born of the summer' full moon_

_Entering at the darkest hours, were the world's boon_

_Powerful heirs of the founders of the school_

_Against the dark lord they were the golden tool_

_Both of great beauty in heart and soul_

_Were bonded with strength generations before_

_Stung by the bumblebee, pain numbed at its hands_

_Using knowledge and wisdom would cut the manipulating strands_

_Gryffindor gave his bravery and adventure_

_Would help the pair make the world pure_

_Helga, his wife presented loyalty and gentle_

_For their trust in their loved ones was versatile_

_Salazaar, gave away his watery stealth and belief_

_To help them give the poorly justed and hard worked relief_

_Rowena, the mother of the knowledgeable and wise _

_Got both of them the worlds greatest prize_

_These powers of love and happiness all mixed _

_Gave the essence of magic it's permanent fix_

Both of them exclaimed "WHAT"

Surprised at this action because they did not know that anyone else was there they looked around but could not see anyone one there. Just as they were about to say: who is there? Dumbledore waved his wand over them saying

"obliviate soulis bon maximas… imperiuas soulis bon" as he pointed his wand at both Harry and Hemione and them Madame Pomfrey. All three of them had a glassy cover over their eyes and a dreamy exxpesion on their faces.

"that was a close one, wasn't it. Anyways, how did both children connect to each other at the road and now in the hospital wing and more importantly how do I make the soul bond disconnector more powerful than it already is? I'll have to weaken them even more to make sure they don't find out about each other." He thought.

"I am sorry, Harry and Hermione but you both have to go back now. People would be too excited to see The- boy-that-lived and his mate for my liking." He said

After which he transported both children back to their so-called homes and fixed every ones memories.

Surprised at this action because they did not know anyone else was there they looked around but could not see anyone one there. Just as they were about to say: who is there? Dumbledore waved his wand over them saying

"obliviate soulis bon maximas… imperiuas soulis bon" as he pointed his wand at both Harry and Hemione and them Madame Pomfrey. All three of them had a glassy cover over their eyes and a dreamy exxpesion on their faces.

"that was a close one, wasn't it. Anyways, how did both children connect to each other at the road and now in the hospital wing and more importantly how do I make the soul bond separator more powerful than it already is? I'll have to weaken them even more to make sure they don't find out about each other." He thought.

"I am sorry, Harry and Hermione but you both have to go back now. People would be too excited to see The- boy-that-lived and his mate for my liking." He said

After which he transported both children back to their so-called homes and fixed every ones memories.


	7. Chapter 7

The guest part 1

"UUUUUuuGGGGGGGGGHhhhhhhhhhhh "Hermione moaned as she threw up once again in the corner of the bedroom closet, or to her known as "hermione's bedroom"

She had been feeling weird these past weeks. Ever since that day when Daniel had been about to hit her with the hot pot, she had lost track of memory of that day for some reason the only thing she knew with certainty was that the black haired boy she had seen in her dreams was real. She wasn't sure how she knew this but it was a distinct feeling she had been having.

She sighed as she cleaned up her mess "I can't believe that I can even think about him being my freind I mean you can't be too sure about who you see or or not" she whispered

And then suddenly she bent down because her stomache was hurting greatly again. She was just about to check what it was when…

"OH Hermione, come downstairs, you'lle never guess who's here" she heard Daniel say sweetly

Hermione swayed on her feet, her dad was inviting her downstairs to meet someone? That couldn't be possible.

But then she looked at her finger calendar and sighed, of course he was it was full moon, his boss was coming over.

She ignored her stomache pain and she quickly shed her paper dress and pulled on her periwinkle little girl gown. She hid her scars with fake skinlike cloth and washed her face and tyed her hair in a satin ribbon and"happily" skipped downstairs.

The dress she was wearing was the only dress she had it was for occasions like this. At othertimes, Daniel would make her wear a paper bag from Roche Bros.


End file.
